bluefangsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerous Doug
Description: Standing at 6 feet tall and weighing in close to 14 stone, Doug may look like your average bulky Talthorian Man, But beneath the plain exterior of a gruff bald man in his early 30's lies the heart and resolve of a beast. Dangerous Doug can usually be found dressed combat ready in his plain but functional light scale armour and close leather leggings or a free flowing combat kilt. History: Early Childhood Doug's Earliest memory was of his mum giving him two choices, Fight the bully twice his size or run off and hide in his bedroom and cry. Doug wiped away his tears from the bloody nose the bully had inflicted upon him, crouched down grabbed a metal pipe and launched himself at the bully. 30 seconds later the bully was on the floor in a pool of his own blood crying for his own mother and Doug was standing tall. At 3 years old Doug had just propelled himself to top of the street kids food chain. At the age of 8 Doug was sent to the shed to think about his actions when he had broken his mums favorite tea set when rough housing with the bully who he bloodied when he was 3. When he got to the shed he found a slim malnourished dark haired boy asleep under a pile of painting sheets. That little Boy was Steven, and ever since then Doug and Steven have been the best of friends. Throughout most of Doug's early childhood he saw many men and the occasional woman come to visit his mum and spend time in her special relaxation room. notable visitors to Mrs Doug's room were Captain Wren of the Azure wolves, Lord Stansbrook, high ranking officers of the crimson guard, the Queens sister-in-law and the occasional foreign dignitary. Early Teenage Years Doug's early rise through the ranks of street thuggery lead him to be a very bored teenager. Schooling was never Doug's strong point but he did well enough that he could read and write when he left at age 14. Also he seemed to be a natural when it came to speaking Thri-Kreen. Post school Dougs mum gave him 2 choices, go out and get a job or get out her house. Doug decided he liked the comforts of home so he went out and found a job he was very good at. Hired goon. Early puberty meant even at 14 Doug appeared the size of a normal man and his ruthlessness made him exactly the sort of person less than reputable people were looking for when it came to hiring muscle. Doug made a decent living but found himself easily bored shaking down shop owners for protection money and beating lesser races in turf wars. Doug decided he needed more stimulation, so one day he organised meetings with the 3 top mob bosses that he worked for. He strolled into the Office of Braygor Ironhide, an Ogre who ran the west side of Tanis and also controlled the black market trade in consumables. With five of his biggest and toughest Ogre brethren surrounding him Braygor felt safe and welcomed Doug to his table to discuss Dougs "business proposal". As Braygor reached out a giant hand to shake, Doug removed his concealed Kitchen Knife and Chopped off Braygors hand in one fell swipe. As Braygor recoiled in pain and horror his Ogre guards tried to leap into defense of their wounded boss. It was at this point the Ogres realised that they could not move. Their feet were magically stuck to the floor. As this was happening Steven walked into the room reading from a magic scroll. Doug Leaped on the desk and proceeded to repeatedly stab Braygor in his chest until he was dead. Covered from head to toe in Braygors blood, Doug turned to look at the stuck Ogres. "I'm going to give you 2 choices......." Five minutes Later Doug carrying Braygors Flesh eating bastard sword, Steven and the 5 Ogres headed to the Lair of Gretchin Gobbleswot, a Goblin shaman who ran south Tanis and controlled the Black market in magical items and arcanic powers. Upon arriving outside Gretchin's Cave Doug shouted that he was here for his meeting. Gretchin appeared surrounded by 2 large Orc warriors and 3 trainee Goblin wizards. Gretchin asked what was going on. Doug told him that he was taking over and that he had 2 choices. join him or die. Gretchin pulled out a magic staff and pointed it at Doug. "fool of a boy, you think you can match my powers". Doug shook his head. "I can't, but he can" and pointed at steven who was already reading an incantation from a magic book. Gretchin pointed his staff at Steve and fired a bolt of pure magical fire. the flames appeared to engulf Steven, but when the flames abated Steven was still stood there reading from his book. Gretchin's confusion gave Doug the opportunity needed, Doug launched himself at the distracted Goblin and with a swipe of his new sword removed Gretchin's head from his body. The head rolled to the foot of one of the Orc warriors who looked at Doug, then at the head and stamped the head into the floor with a nod towards his new boss. A few seconds later Steven appeared from behind a rock and the shimmering illusion of him reading from the magic book disappeared. It was early evening when Doug, Steven, 5 Ogres, 2 Orcs and 3 Trainee goblin wizards all turned up at the Lavish palatial home of Lord Stansbrook on the outskirts of the city. Lord Stansbrook held sway over the north and east of the Tanisian underworld. Lord Stansbrook had used his inherited fortune and Peer Privileges to gain a foothold within the People trafficking and prostitution rackets in the city. Strong arming any officer of the crown into turning a blind eye to his unofficial businesses, Lord Stansbrook soon became the biggest mob boss in all of Tanis. As the gates to his country residence opened Doug told his new gang to wait outside. Doug walked up the long drive way towards the house. No one is quite sure what was said on the steps to Lord Stansbrook's home between the young Thug and the regal lord but on his return to his awaiting companions Doug pronounced that they now owned Tanis. The Criminal Empire With the City's underworld now under Doug's control a new era of peace emerged within the walls of Tanis. Violent crime rates dropped, Gang related murders became almost non existent. Reported thefts were suspiciously quiet. However tax revenues across the city were down and this prompted investigation from the Royal Tanis revenues and customs Office (RTRC). It became quite apparent early on that Doug's criminal empire was the reason behind a sharp drop in the Talthorian treasury's funds. However every time any progress into the investigation was made, investigators would coincidentally lose all evidence gathered, or would simply take early retirement. Things got so bad that the RTRC had to pass over the case to a higher authority. Doug's enterprise was doing very well, so much so that he had become an unofficial mayor/robin hood figure for the poor people in Tanis. Anyone who had any problems would come to Doug and Doug would try to help them. If people needed money to pay off evil creditors then Doug would make sure that those creditors went away and never came back. So it was somewhat a surprise when Doug went home one day and found his mum in the kitchen having a cup of tea with the King. The King told Doug that he had shown great strength and initiative and that he could use someone like him, but that the way things were could not continue. Doug was about to reach for a kitchen knife when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder from behind. Captain Wren of the Azure Wolves (an old family friend). After tense negotiations and 2 pots of Mrs Doug's stew. It was agreed by all parties that Doug would disband his criminal empire, join the blue fangs as Wrens apprentice, Steven would get a scholarship to the college of wizards, Mrs Doug would get a new house nearer to the Blue fangs barracks, all former "employees" of Doug would be enrolled in the various schools throughout Tanis and Adult education centres would be set up in Doug's name all over Talthoria. A percentage of Talthorian tax revenues would be used to rejuvenate run down areas of Tanis and a "Fuck it! why not?" funding scheme was put in place to allow start up businesses to reach out to people to get private funding for projects close to their hearts. Dougs Charitable work continues to this day, most recently he set up the LGBT foundation for Lychanthropes, Goblins, Bugbears and Trolls to help them fight discrimination within the workplace and provide a community of like minded individuals. Blue Fangs Training Doug took to the blue fangs lifestyle like a duck to water. Training in all forms of combat with anyone who would teach him. He learnt bludgeoning attacks from Barbarians from the wild, Fencing skills from high elves and Battlefield techniques from former members of the Talthorian army. He spent time learning Hand to Hand combat too, learning boxing from dwarves and Specialist Teifling Ju-jitsu from the Graciers (a famous Ju-jitsu family from Hane). Doug also spent alot of time shadowing Wren and learning the day to day operations of the organisation. He sat in meetings with high ranking officials and soon everyone within the security services knew of Doug. It wasn't long before Doug went on his first mission, a simple landed gentry rescue mission. A gang of bandits had taken the daughter of the Baron of Beswickham hostage and were demanding a ransom. Doug was sent along with a few other blue fangs to facilitate the money drop and safe return of the Baron's daughter. But when Doug got to the drop site he smelt a rat and hid in a nearby pig pen. Later that night after spending 4 hours waiting in amongst the porcine fecal matter Doug spied the Baron's daughter herself leading the bandits in the retrieval of the ransom money. Doug followed the gang back to their camp and overheard the Baron's daughter telling the rest of her bandit gang that they were going to extort even more money from her father for what he did to her. When everyone in the camp was asleep Doug snuck into the camp and kidnapped the Daughter, taking the ransom money in the process. Doug took the daughter to a secluded cave and interrogated her. The daughters hard exterior broke before Doug's ruthless interrogating techniques and she told Doug how her father, the Baron, would rape her in the night and that she was trying to get as much money from him as possible so she could run away and live her life somewhere safe. Doug tied the Daughter up and left her in the cave, telling her he would be back. Doug went to the Barons home and confronted the Baron about the allegations. At first he denied it, but with a little pressure and alot of misplaced superiority the Baron admitted everything and told Doug that he would see to it Doug would end up in prison if he even mentioned what had been said to anyone back in the city. The Baron turned to get himself a drink and Doug knocked him out with the pommel of his sword. Doug dragged the unconscious Baron to the cave where his daughter was still tied up. Doug threw the Baron infront of his daughter, untied the girl and handed her a knife. Doug looked at the girl and said "Don't see no reason why you should be the one doing the runnin' " Doug turned around and left the cave. 10 minutes later the girl emerged from the cave covered in blood. she handed the knife back to Doug. The official report stated that the Baron had been attacked by a bear whilst out looking for his daughter. The young girl became the Baroness and sent Doug's mum flowers every year on the anniversary of her fathers death. Only Doug, Steven, Wren and the King knew the true story. 'Recently: ' Doug has recently been taking over many duties from Captain Wren as Wren is called to deal with matters of greater importance within the kings court. Doug can often be found complaining about the state of new recruits and the managerial decisions being made by people higher up. He still goes on important missions but feels he is more like a baby sitter than a fighter. During his down time he likes to go out drinking with steven and read to kids at the local hospice.